sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
David Archer
David Archer is the commanding officer of Task Force Paladin, formerly coming from the Central Intelligence Agency National Clandestine Service. Physical Description *'Height:' 5' 10" *'Weight:' 182 lbs *'Eye Colour:' Blue *'Hair Colour:' Brown *'ATA Gene Status:' Positive (Natural Carrier) *'WTA Gene Status:' Negative (Failed Gene Therapy) *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary & Secondary:' **Public Schooling, Chicago, Illinois - Graduated 1997 *'Post Secondary Education:' **University of Virginia Online (2008 - 2012) *'Military Education:' **United States Navy Basic Training - Great Lakes, Michigan (09/12/1997 - 11/20/1997) **United States Navy BUD/S Training - Coronado, California (11/22/1997 - 04/21/1998) **United States Navy SQT Training - (04/23/1998 - 09/21/1998) **United States Navy TRP Training - (09/24/1998 - 11/19/1998) **United States Navy Officer Training School - (09/12/2014 - 12/10/2014) **United States Navy Intelligence Training - (12/18/2014 - 12/16/2015) **Central Intelligence Agency Field Operations School "The Farm" - (04/20/2020 - 03/30/2021) Family *Father: Hank Archer - Deceased, Fatal Auto Accident - 06/12/2010 *Mother: Julie Archer - Deceased, Natural Causes - 12/12/2020 *Brother: Paul David Archer - Deceased, Murdered - 12/10/2025 *Wife: Stacy Archer - Deceased, Murdered - 12/10/2025 *Daughter: Danielle Archer - Decased, Murdered - 12/10/2025 Career History *Assigned, SEAL Team 4, Little Creek, Virginia **11/22/1998 - 12/02/2010 *Assigned, Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU) **12/10/2010 - 08/19/2014 *Assigned, Office of Naval Intelligence **12/20/2015 - 04/16/2020 *Assigned, Counerterrorism Center, National Clandestine Service, Central Intelligence Agency **04/01/2021 - 01/31/2027 *Assigned, Task Force Paladin **02/01/2027 - Present Promotion History * - Seaman Recruit: 09/12/1997 * - Seaman Apprentice: 11/20/1997 * - Seaman: 09/21/1998 * - Special Warfare Operator, 3rd Class: 11/22/1998 * - Special Warfare Operator, 2nd Class: 10/18/2002 * - Special Warfare Operator, 1st Class: 11/18/2006 * - Chief Special Warfare Operator: 12/10/2010 * - Ensign: 12/10/2014 * - Lieutenant (Junior Grade): 12/16/2015 * - Lieutenant: 06/18/2017 * - Lieutenant Commander: 10/10/2019 * - Retired: 04/16/2020 Military Awards & Decorations Background David Archer was born to a middle-class working family in Chicago, Illinois in 1980. His father was a postal worker, and his mother worked as a school nurse. He and his brother, Paul, were inseparable throughout childhood, and when David made the decision to get out of Chicago by enlisting, Paul did the same, though David joined the Navy while Paul joined the Marines in 1997. David's aptitude scores left just about every field open to him, but he opted to join the SEALs, and passed with flying colors in 1998, and was assigned to SEAL Team 4 from 1998 to 2010. In that time, he saw deployment to Afghanistan and Iraq, and even counterpiracy operations in Somalia, and was well respected for his skill in combat and level-headedness under fire. This gained him notice to being assigned to the Naval Special Warfare Development Group from 2010 to 2014, though he was sidelined during the raid on Osama bin Laden in 2012 because of the flu, much to his annoyance. In 2014, David was offered a position with the Office of Naval Intelligence, due to his quick thinking and clear cut analysis of difficult situations, though he chose to first go through Officer Training School before doing so, and became an intelligence officer with ONI from 2015 until his retirement in 2020. By this time, he had earned quite a reputation in the intelligence community, and he was offered head of the Counterterrorism Center, National Clandestine Service, with the Central Intelligence Agency. By 2025, he was the Deputy Director of the National Clandestine Service, but his life came to a crashing halt. His brother, wife, and young daughter were involved in a car accident in late 2025, which was semi-critical as it had rendered all three unconcious, but doctors were quite hopeful that they would recover just fine, and the odds of a fatality were quite low. However, the next morning, all three were dead, and David pressed hard on an investigation, suing the hospital for wrongful death, but that was not the cause. David's family had been murdered by an Imperial Brotherhood collaborator, who had been using several hospitals around Washington DC to target high value patients. David continued to work, but he spiraled into depression, alcoholism, and only the Allies-Chinese War kept him from retiring until 2027, giving him just enough focus to stay useful. However, he had discovered the identity of his family's murderer, and had every intention of hunting them until he was unexpectedly given that opportunity and more: Task Force Paladin. Personality Those who knew David before 2025 have said that he was straightforward but with a twist of humor and was a loving husband and father. The death of his family shattered all of that for him, and he has become quite anti-social, spending his hours not spent at Langley drowning himself in booze, and his attitude has become more pessimistic and his humor more dark. The Brotherhood has taken everything he held dear away from him, and made things personal for him. Anyone who isn't with him is against him, and he has been known to cast away anyone who he perceives as a dead weight. Qualifications & Skills *SEAL Trained/Qualified *Special Operations Warfare Qualified *Parachute Qualified, Including HALO *Fluent in Spanish, Arabic, Russian, French *Hand to Hand Combat Qualifications: Krav Maga Weapons & Equipment *Melee: Gerber Silver Trident Combat Knife *Backup: SIG Sauer P229 DAK (.357 SIG) *Sidearm: Kimber TLE/RL II 1911A1 - Suppressor as needed, Guide-Rod LAM Category:United States Navy Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:CIA Personnel Category:Civilians Category:PCNPC